Friends Of Malfoy
by poverty-sucks
Summary: Did you ever wonder what might've happened if Harry had dithed Ron to hang out with Draco? Sorry about the horrible editing...had trouble with quick edit. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF HARRY POTTER. NONE OF THE CHARACTARS, PLACES, ETC. THEY ALL BELONG TO WARNER BROS. AND J.K. ROWLING (A.K.A "THE SELL-OUT WHO MADE MILLIONS") I OWN NOTHING. JACK. ZILCH. DIDDLY SQUAT.  
This is a story about what might've been had Harry befriended Malfoy. It takes place in the First Year at the part when Malfoy tells Harry some wizards were better than others. It will probably get better as time goes by but if it doesn't you are, of coarse, free to flame. (gracious bow) Just as long as you know that I will make fun of you. (pretty smile) Any Review is a good review as far as I'm concerned. Harry is a little OOC but please, go with it.  
  
Chapter One   
  
Draco held his hand out for Harry to shake. Harry looked at it hesitantly. Suppose Hogwarts only accepted students with the right connections? He liked Ron, but suppose he wasn't what Hogwarts wanted...Harry was never going back to the Dursleys and he would take every precaution to ensure he didn't ever have to.  
"Thanks," said Harry taking Malfoy's hand and shaking it. He tried to ignore the hurt in Ron's eyes as he slumped to the compartment door.  
"You won't be able to trust that one Harry, he'll sell you out someday." said Ron quietly.  
Draco laughed coldly.  
"Seems to me you'd be the one doing all the selling." he said eyeing Ron's shabby robes. "You could certainly use the money now, couldn't you?"  
Ron's ears went scarlet as he stepped out of the compartment. Harry felt stangly Dudleyish and uncomfortable.  
"I swear if I didn't know any better I'd say those Weasleys were Mudbloods." drawled Malfoy then seeing the puzzled expression on Harry's face he explained,  
"Mudblood, you know, a Muggle." he gave Harry's eyes a glance and Harry knew what he was thinking.  
"Mudblood, you know, your mother."  
"So," said Draco sitting down and helping himself to the sweets on the seat. "What house do you-URHG! That weasle left his rat!" The pale boy grabbed the snoozing rat by the tail and turned to one of his large bodyguard-like friends. "Goyle, Crabbe, stand outside and stand guard while I have a little fun."  
The apeish boys looked at Draco for a moment before responding. It seemed to Harry that Draco was the brains of the trio as the other two boys seemed dense as rocks.  
Goyle nodded and lead Crabbe out of the compartment door walking stiffly.  
Draco shook his head as their massive backs dissapeared. "Those two aren't much for brains but they have proved to be quite useful." Draco smirked. "Anyway..." he pulled his wand out of his black robes and Harry felt his stomach drop into his shoes. Ron had been right, he couldn't trust Malfoy...now it was too late.  
Draco however, pointed his wand at Scabbers who was still dozing peacefully.  
"You'll like this Potter." He said softly gazing at the rat intently. "My father taught me this one...CRUCIO!" Draco shouted  
Harry watched in horror as the Scabbers began to writhe and squeal in pain, his small black eyes popping slightly and his tongue lolling...Draco was laughing softly, his pale face never losing his hateful sneer. He stopped and pulled his wand away from the rat and met Harry's eyes. "Don't tell anyone what you have seen." he said warningly, then he smirked "this is a highly illegal curse, an Unforgivable Curse." Draco rolled his eyes.  
"What?" Harry wished immediatly that he hadn't said this as Draco's sneer became more pronounced than ever. Harry's face grew hot.  
"There are three illegal curses that the Ministry of Magic call Unforgivable." Draco counted them on his fingers as he named them off. "Imperius, Cruciatus, and then," He smiked gleefully "Avada Kedavra."  
Harry blinked. "Abra Kadabra? The thing Muggle kids always say?"  
Draco laughed and shook his head. "You've got a lot to learn Potter!" he choked still laughing heartily. "No, A-vada Ked-avera, it kills people; I expect a Muggle once miss-heard a couple Death Eaters-" he stopped suddenly and a pink tinge appeared in his cheeks, Harry had the impression that Draco had said more than he meant too.  
"Want me to show you another one?"  
Without waiting for an answer he muttered "Impervio!" and both boys laughed as Scabbers was forced to do a few backflips and an elaborate tap dance.  
"What about the last one?" Harry asked curiously  
Again Draco smiked. "It's my favorite one...and Father says I have an aptitude for it." he said proudly "There's no way you can block it, no one's ever survived it, except you." He shot a glance at Harry scar.  
So Draco's favorite curse was the one that had killed Harry's parents? He had half a mind to go after Ron and leave this obviously mental boy behind...But he was intriged...and for some unknown reason, Harry longed to see the killing curse performed.  
"Do it." Harry heard himself whisper though he had not meant to say it, in fact, he wasn't sure that he had said it. The voice that had issued from his mouth sounded strangely low and cold.  
Draco looked taken aback and he stared at Harry incredulisly.  
"What? Perform Avada Kedavra?" His voice didn't drawl now, on the contrary it sounded childish and quick.  
"Do it." Harry said again in the cold forboding voice as before, then, in his natural voice,"You said you had an apptitude for it, go on, I want to see."  
Draco hesitated for a moment then smiled maliciously.  
"Fine," he said raising his want over Scabbers who was now wide awake and struggling to get away as if his life depended on it. (and incidentally, it did.) "AVADA KEDAVRA!" bellowed Draco.  
Harry's scar twinged as a flash of green light illuminated the whole compartment.  
"I actually did it..." whispered Draco causing Harry to believe after all that Draco had never performed the Killing Curse before.  
Harry didn't feel sick. He didn't feel anything as he looked at the dead rat that Draco was now tossing out the window with a look of revolsion on his face. Harry's parents had died that way too he supposed, a short struggle and then Death. Why didn't he feel anything? He pondered this even as Draco began speaking again only pretending to listen.  
Crabbe and Goyle came back a while later only to be dismissed again by Draco, who'd obviously lost intrest in them after having aquainted himself with a conversational companion. they slumped out looking betrayed and something close to hurt and were shortly replced by Ron and the bushy- haired, large toothed girl who had introduced herself as Hermione Granger before Draco had arrived.  
"Can we help you?" said Draco in a bored voice. "Of coarse, our services will cost you. You certainly wouldn't be able to afford them Weasle, unless your girlfriend there paid your way." he smiked at Harry, who was carefully avoiding Ron's eyes.  
Ron and Hermione both turned red but stared determindly at Draco.  
"I came to get Scabbers, my rat." said Ron fiercely trying to take a threatening step towards Draco only to be held back by Hermione.  
"Hmmm...yes, I seem to remember a rat..." said Draco screwing up his face as though to rack his brain for a memory. "I think he might've run away after all he's probably afraid of the smell of new robes having always been exposed to those." he pointed at Ron's too-short and frayed robes.  
"Just give him his rat!" demanded Hermione Granger angriliy.  
"Or what Mudblood?" Draco's eyes glinted "Did you come in here looking for a fight?" Draco stood up and pointed his wand at Hermione who looked at it non-plussed.  
"Put it down Malfoy!" said Ron raising his fists.  
He looked at Harry who immediatly dropped his gaze to the floor."Give me Scabbers and we'll leave."  
Harry's eyes involentarily flicked to the window where Draco had dropped the dead rat, Ron noticed this and realization dawned on his face.  
"You two are pathetic!" Ron yelled as lunged at Harry, only to be pulled back once again by Hermione who's wand was out and raised defensivly at Draco.  
"They aren't worth it Ron!" she squealed as Draco smirked. "Ron! Stop it, I can't hold you back!"  
"Then let go!" snarled Ron, still trying to attack Harry and Draco.  
As Hermione dragged Ron from the compartment, Harry felt his heart sink slightly. He had forfeit a chance at having good friends for a sadistic boy and his baboon cronies. But still...he could get used to the power that cruelty seemed to have over people.  
Draco had sat down again laughing softly.  
"Did you see the look on Weasley's face when he realized his precious rat was gone?" Draco did a ridiculous pouty face and stamped his feet.  
Harry forced a laugh. "Yeah, thought he'd start crying."  
  
The Hogwarts Express had been travelling for most of the day and now darkness was setteling in.While draco had explained and bragged about his pampered life and his father's connections to everything magical, the countryside had become wild. Harry hoped that they would get to Hogwarts soon as his stomach was growling loudly. (He and Draco had eaten all of the sweets)  
"We should be there soon," sighed Draco flopping back into his seat. "This has got to be the most boring day of my life."  
"You must have quite a life." said Harry fervently thinking back to the killing of Scabbers.  
"Yeah..." said Draco smirking.  
Suddenly the train slowed to a stop and there was a graet clatter as people gathered their belongings and scrambled off of the train.  
"Finally!" said Draco getting to his feet. "Don't worry about your owl," he continued as Harry reached up to get Hedwig. "The sevants will get it."  
"Okay."  
They stepped off the train and were immediatly shoved to the side by a couple of large boys. And then Harry heared a familiar voice,  
"Firs' years! Firs' years! You lot over here!" Hagrid bellowed high above the students' heads. he was wearing his usual moleskin overcoat and carrying a lantern. "Alright there Harry?" he inquired giving Draco, who was standing next to Harry, a furtive glance.  
"Yeah, fine." said Harry trying to pretend he didn't see the evident distaste in Hagrid's eyes at Harry's companion.  
"Follow me Firs' years! This way!" he called to the group of children as a whole. "C'mon!"  
Everyone feeling nausiatingly nervous, took a collective breath and followed Hagrid to what would become their home for seven years.  
  
Well, I assume that you all know what happens next, just tweak it a bit to include Draco trying to up turn Ron, Hermione, Neville and Susan Bones' boat. I know, I know, Draco performing all of those Unforgivable Curses was a bit un-realistic, but think about it, Draco Malfoy was raised by Dark wizards in a manor that was probably stocked with evil books and stuff. He had to have picked up something useful. Anyway, if I get 5 reviews I'll post Chapter Two, in which there is the Sorting, Feast and start of term!  
And you people don't know how hard it was for me 2b mean to Ron (who I love) and dissapoint Hagrid (who I also love). But don't worry! They'll be compensated for Harry's pansy-ish stupidity. Questions? Comments? Critisims? Flames? R&R! Au Revoir! 


	2. The Sorting

Okay, I don't have time to wait for 5 reviews! I'd like to give a huge thanks to A Marked Goddess (I've been reading ur story and I love it!) and circe-nausicca ; also , they killed PETER not Scabbers so stop crying.( I liked your poem by the way.) Oh and thanks 2 katrina souless 4 reviewing also! Well, here it is, chapter2...I hope I don't dissapoint anyone! I think I'm going to skip the Sorting Hat's song and just start at the actual Sorting. {These} are italics.  
  
Here it goes-  
  
Harry's insides felt like they were melting. Whith each student called his turn drew nearer. His turn to be humiliated when The Hat didn't place him in a house..  
"Scared Potter?" asked Draco with a smirk.  
"No," lied Harry trying to sound offhand, as if he did this sort of thing hundreds of times before. " You?"  
Draco laughed softly as Hermione Granger was sorted into Gryffindor House. "I already know what house I'll be in." he drawled. "Same as my father, his father, his father, his father... you get the idea, we're Slytherins."  
Harry nodded secretly hoping he wasn't a Slytherin.  
"Malfoy, Draco!" called Professor McGonagall  
Draco sauntered out of the line and over to the stool and placed the shabby hat on his head. There was half a second's pause and then--  
"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat.  
Draco pulled the hat off of his head with two fingers and swaggered to the Slytherin table. Everyone stood up to shake his hand.  
Harry didn't have much time to think about Draco's placement as his turn drew closer...and closer...until--  
"Potter, Harry!"   
It was a few seconds before Harry could move his feet, when he finally could, he discovered that he wasn't able to lift his head as he made his way to the stool. He was so nervous that he did not notice the excited whispers that surrounded him. He closed his eyes when he sat on the stool so he didn't see the student's craning their necks to get a good look at him before the old hat fell over his eyes.  
"So...exciting day you've had wasn't it?" the Hat hissed in his ear, taking Harry by surprise. "Yes...I'm afraid that you aren't as pure as you were not quite a Ravenclaw, nor Gryffindor..But where shall I place you?"  
Anywhere, thought Harry desperately. Just place me somewhere...  
Anywhere you say? I've got two choices in mind...You seem like a worthy Hufflepuff...Difficult indeed..  
{"...bunch o' duffers.."} Hagrid had said  
{No! }Harry thought. {Not there!}  
"Not Hufflepuff? Hmmm...well then better be --  
"SLYTHERIN!" The hat bellowed  
There was a polite applause as Harry pulled off the hat, he didn't notice the questioning, bewildered glances that the teachers exchanged.   
Harry gave a huge sigh and took a seat across from Draco who's smirked was so broad, it was nearly a smile.  
"Well done." he drawled to Harry as the Slytherins (all whom looked very unpleasant to him) shook his hand in turn.  
"I didn't think you'd be in this house to be honest." he continued quietly so that only Harry could hear him. "I mean..Your mother being what she was..."   
"What's wrong with my mother?" said Harry heatedly. He had tolerated most of the things Draco had done or said but he refused to have his family disrespected. But as Draco was about to reply the wizard called Dumbledore stood up to give his announcements. Harry glanced up at the silver-bearded man but  
Draco raised his pale eyebrows continued in a low whisper. "Well you see, most Slytherins...in fact all excepting you and The Dark Lord, have always been purebloods.  
They were quiet for a few minutes as Dumbledore spoke, Harry noticed Draco turn away from him disrespectfully and when Dumbledore reached the part about first years not being allowed to play Quidditch, Draco gave a snort of contemp.  
Dumbledore turned his bright blue eyes to the place whwere Harry and Draco were. His eyes darkend when he saw Harry but he said nothing.  
"Finally!" said Draco when Dumbledore finally stopped speaking and mountains of food appeared on the table. "That geezer sure likes to hear himself talk" he said tucking into a steak-and-kidney pie.  
"Now as I was saying, only you and the Dark Lord-"  
"You mean Voldemort?" asked Harry without thinking.  
There was a hush at the Slytherin table as everyone turned to look at Harry with open mouths. Harry felt himself go red.  
"Don't say his name!" said Draco in a hushed voice, staring at Harry as though he'd turned just killed someone. "It is highly disrespectful!"  
"What? Disrestpectful?" said Harry, very puzzled. "I thought he was an Evil Wizard."  
"Oh..." said Draco exchanging knowing glances with his fellow Slytherins. "Yes, I see now..." he nodded to a pug-faced girl beside him. "You've been brain washed. Bet you were fed a load of dung about him."  
"What?"  
"Yeah..." said Draco slowly. "Did someone tell you that he killed your parents?"  
"Yes..." said Harry who was deeply confused by Draco's tone of voice, it was almost sad.  
"Well he didn't. Their death was an accident. That's all." he said firmly.  
"And I suppose my scar was an accident as well?" Harry said coldly pointing to his scar.  
Malfoy hastily changed the subject. "Stupid about us not being allowed to play Quidditch isn't it?"  
But Harry thought he saw something like sympathy flash across Draco's eyes, but before he could think about it, the students at the table burts into a very heavily opinionated conversation about Quidditch. Harry didn't join in, he was too busy pondering about his new home and the company he would be keeping...would he become as evil as Draco? He hoped not...but something inside him, something dark and evil, didn't care at all how he turned out.  
  
Well There you are, the Sorting. I know I promised the start of term in this chapter but I didn't have time to write it in. Umm...Oh yeah, in the last chapter there was supposed to be italics in it but as I said I can't work the edit thing. If anyone knows how please tell me. I've tried saving it different ways but nothing has worked so for now I'm going to have to use {these} to represtent italics. Oh and I know this wasn't very interesting but hopefully it'll get better. ALSO, be warned, I do plan on changing Malfoy a bit and Harry to. Draco will get lighter and Harry gets darker...they'll balance eachother out. 


End file.
